


Kuroo/Hinata Drabbles

by freakofnature



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabble Fics [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, kenma is there for like three lines so w/e
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakofnature/pseuds/freakofnature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompts given to me that are kurohina that i write b/c i wanna. will update randomly and without warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt given to me by [kat (karasunotsubasa)](http://www.karasunotsubasa.tumblr.com) b/c she is a wonderful person and completely understands my love for this ship (and all my other ships //laughs)
> 
> as always you can find me at [kozumekuroo](http://www.kozumekuroo.tumblr.com). 
> 
> unedited as always, and i will update it when im awake. if you see glaring errors, tell me on tumblr. its easier for me to see.

  **#drunk sex #turns into fluff so w/e #kurohina is adorable okay dont touch meeee #midnight writings yep**

          Whoever first coined the term ‘thank god it’s Friday’ deserves a medal of some kind. A medal with ‘thank you for coining this term’ etched in it. crudely. Maybe with a couple swear words thrown in there for all he cared. Which he didn’t. Care that is. He could care less. It was Friday, he had no more college classes, and he didn’t need to help with the local youth group for a couple of weeks (break or some shit like that. He loved those kids but he needed this break. They were a handful, and that was being _nice_ ).

          “Old Crow, please,” sighing, he sat in the nearest plush barstool—he liked this bar for the nice barstools—and ran a hand though his ginger hair. When the glass was placed in front of him, he grinned and downed the glass with a gasp, hissing through his teeth as the alcohol burned (not nicely either) down his throat, and stared longingly at the refilled glass.

          “Too much ‘a that shit’ll kill ya,” it was a drawl, a sexy drawl, a rough and gruff drawl, and totally not a sober drawl. Hinata rolled his eyes, expecting a middle aged geezer with water sitting at the bar. Instead he got a very attractive blond holding a bottle of Captain Morgan and smirking, “drink a beer every once and a while, it eases the burn of shit like that.” Was that a wink or was he just seeing things?

          Before replying, Hinata swallowed half his glass and coughed, thumping his chest, “Bad day. I think I deserved to get a little messed up. Besides, piss water like that? I rather drink as little as I have to and get as screw as I want to.” Rolling his eyes again, he asked the bartender for a water and sipped on that, savoring the refreshing and nonburning liquid that slid down his throat. _So good_.

          “Suit yourself. Next drinks on me though. A cutie like you shouldn’t have to pay for his drinks all the time,” Startled, Hinata flushed bright red and grinned—bashfully—and waved his hand. The blond stranger ignored him though, “My treat. In return for you telling me about your bad day.”

          “College.” Both men winced, “right? I mean like. Dear god, it’s Friday. Why did I have like three tests? Hell I studied for them, but still. And then some screw up had to cheat in one of my classes, which made me late to my _next_ class which also had a test,” taking a breath, Hinata took a drink of his whiskey and made a face, swallowing a few gulps until it was gone. This time he didn’t cough, “and that just sucked so much ass. So. Much ass. Because that class was an even harder test in a shorter amount of time and I wanted to go home, but no because some asshole had to cheat I had to stay like a half hour late to finish this test. And I was so angry that it took me like ten minutes to calm down. _Ten minutes I could have been using to read the questions_!” Ending his rant with a loud growl, the ginger shook his head, ignoring how it made the room spin just a little bit.

          “Tough. That’s actually really shitty. I’m sorry kid,” Hinata grumbled that he was 23, and the stranger held up his hands, “My bad, you don’t look your age. It’ll come in handy in a few years, sure of it.” the stranger smiled at the bartender and exchanged his empty beer bottle for a full one, “I pegged ya for 20, since your drinkin and all. But okay yeah, 3 years off, no big deal.” He laughed at Hinata’s huff and muffled his chuckling with a long sip of beer.

          “Mhm, whatever. No big deal. Thanks for the drink, by the way.” The ginger grinned and took a sip, making a huge deal out of _not_ pulling a face, “So what brings you here on a Friday night drinking piss water? Too sissy to handle anything stronger?” he sipped more of his whiskey, hiding his smirk as the blond stranger lowered his bottle and stared at him

          “You’re on, kid.”

* * *

 

          If he was in his correct state of mind, he would have said no, and would have called a cab home. But man this blond man was hot—who cared what his age was—and Hinata was drunk and he was drunk. The bar had been packed, the stranger had moved to sit next to him after they tossed a few more drinks under the table, and one to many touches led to the taller (by at least 10 centimeters) stranger pulling Hinata out of the bar.

          It was cooler outside, not a surprise given how many people were at the bar and how many where dancing in the other room—the club part of the business. There was an alley way and, wow, Hinata never felt like pushing someone against the wall and kissing them until he was breathless until right now. So he did that. And ended up being the one against the slightly damp wall, his shirt hiked up to his armpits, and drool running from the corner of his mouth to his chin. They parted only long enough to gasp in air before lips were pressed together. None of their kisses were soft, or gentle, or romantic. Quite the opposite. But Hinata didn’t mind, he was drunk—more like plastered—after all. Each kiss, each press of the stranger’s hands on his bare chest, was like a bolt of electricity traveling along his body. Another charge here, another there. He was going to combust from all the energy, he had to let it out _somehow_.

          The stranger, this godly blond stranger, had other ideas, and before Hinata could made a move to unbutton either of their pants and get fucked right then and there, the other moved away, a sloppy grin on his face. “You’re adorable.” To which Hinata pouted (he got a kiss for it, quick but hard) and slowly pulled his shirt down, “Yours or mine?”

          Hinata thought about going back to his apartment, to Kageyama and college work. He made a face, “Yours. Yeah…yours.” He grinned and held out his hand and the stranger took it with a mirroring smirk, pulling him along the sidewalk with unsteady but sure steps. “’S pro’ly closer...too,” he mumbled into the cool night air.

          Blondie didn’t look back, but there was a pause in his steps for a moment, “Say something, Cutie?” Hinata mumbled a slightly louder no and fell silent, content to let himself be dragged along, the prospect of those lips back on his, those hands sliding along his body…his dick—okay he needed to slow it down before he got too excited and walking really became difficult.

          Taking a less than a minute to unlock his door, Blondie opened his mouth to say something—not to Hinata it looked like—but the ginger was quicker and pulled him down to press their lips together. “If ‘M…cute, then you’re super fucking hot.” He nodded quickly, laughing when he stumbled forward, only to feel Blondie catch him and pull him upright. Still giggling, he patted the other’s upper arm lightly, “So strong, I approve. Carry me up the stairs?”

          Instead of replying to his silly request, Blond just shoved Hinata back up against the door, lips teasingly soft along his jaw and neck. Slowly his hands moved from the ginger’s arms to his waist, one hand dipping to grip at his thigh and guide it so that it would hook around his waist. Hinata wasn’t dumb enough—or had a little bit of logic left in his drunken brain—to hop up and hook his other leg around Blondie’s waist, laughing against when the taller had to quickly catch him. “Carry me. Yes yes, carry meeee.” His breath hitched when his ass was roughly grabbed—groaned when it pushed their groins together—and pressed his lips together when Blondie whispered in his ear.

          “No sounds till my room, kay?” Hinata nodded once, any more and he would get dizzy again (and he really didn’t want that). It didn’t help that Blondie’s  hands—fingers?—where kneading his ass and it felt so good, but he was a good boy and pressed his lips together, even going as far as to duck his head down into the crook of Blondie’s shoulder.

          Upon entering the room, a dark grayish blue room with black (or dark, the lights were dark, save for a little lamp that turned on in the corner when Blondie hit his shoulder against the wall to flip a switch) accents and a full bed in the corner of the room. Hinata was deposited on the bed, the blond joining him moments later.

          There were no words as they pressed up against each other, Blondie’s lips finding Hinata’s neck and lapping soothingly at the skin while Hinata’s hands roamed down Blondie’s back until the found the edge of his shirt and slid his hands under the fabric, biting down a gasp as teeth met his skin. To retaliate, he dug his nails—as short as they were—into the other’s back and dragged them down, not bothering to quiet himself this time around when the taller male bowed under the feeling and bit harder into his neck

          When his neck was released, Blondie ran his tongue over the mark before continuing his way back up Hinata’s jaw and around to his lips. Kissing this time around was just as messy as it was back at the alleyway, tongues sliding against each other, teeth nibbling on lips, tongues (sometimes their own), saliva escaping their mouths and running down their chins. But it was okay, the messiness didn’t matter. In fact, Hinata welcomed it.

         Parting for air, Hinata grinned lopsidedly at the male above him, slowly pulling his shirt up until Blondie got the message and sat up enough to pull his shirt off him. The sight, dim as it was, made his breath catch. Abs not defined enough to wash clothes on, but enough to feel the ridges, the ripple of muscle under them, powerful and _sexy_. His arms were thick, but not too thick. Athlete, the logical part of Hinata’s brain supplied, and he was thankful he managed to run into such a wonderful and attractive human being. It wasn’t until he was sitting up did his thoughts snap back to the present and Hinata found himself shirtless as well. Unless Blondie, Hinata was no longer an athlete. Beside his daily runs, his abs didn’t get much work out (unless showing teenagers how to correctly handle a volleyball was a work out). His hands automatically made a move to attempt to cover himself, but they were caught and pinned above his head.

         “You’re cute, don’t worry about it,” there was a grin in that voice, a soothing sound that made Hinata nod and smirk back, bucking his hips a little bit to spur the other boy along.

         Soon they were both naked—somewhere in the process of getting clothes off, Hinata had ended up straddling Blondie—hips rocking against each other as Blondie reached back (it caused his back to arch, which made his hips raise, and that made Hinata lurch forward and gasp because yes that felt good) and when his hands returned into view, there was a tube of lube and a condom.

         “Noooo, I wanna feel you though, bare and natural,” he laughed and rocked his hips a little rougher, lips parting to let out a low moan. He heard the chuckle from the other, but paid it no mind. He dimly noticed the sound of the bottle popping open, only jolting—and gasping again—when a cold finger pressed into his asshole, slowly slipping in until it no longer could.

          It only took a few moments for Hinata to warm up to it—he was a homosexual boy he fingered himself more often than he would like to admit to sober—and before he knew it, Hinata was rocking back between a dick and three fingers in his ass, which occasionally nudged at his prostate and sent him to the edge, but never let him topple over it.

         “Please, _please_ , oh my god,” he hissed and leaned forward, crashing Blondie’s lips to his and groaning high in his throat, “Fuck, _yes_ , please just. Fuck me.”

         There was chuckling from the other man, and while Hinata would have liked to smack him, the man had fingers up his ass and it felt good and he didn’t want to risk being blue balled when he was all worked up like this. He just wanted dick in his ass and fucked until he came. And that’s exactly what happened.

          Despite his earlier protests, Blondie did roll a condom onto his dick (though he assured Hinata he was clean over and over again, like some sort of chant) and helped the ginger slide onto his cock, rubbing his thumbs over Hinata’s hip bones as he got comfortable.

          The pace they set wasn’t anything special. Fast, drunk, and rough. Every once and a while the angle would be just _so_ that Blondie’s cock would hit his prostate, and every time Hinata would jolt and lurch forward, hands steady (as steady as a drunk person could be while getting their ass fucked) on Blondie’s chest. He could feel his balls slap against the other’s dick when it slid out, and he could feel Blondie’s hit his ass when he bucked up every so often.

           It was Hinata who came first, muffling his cries of escasty by leaning down and biting harshly at Blondie’s neck several times, tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes as his body jerked due to his orgasm. The pace however did not let up until he was almost crying, his ass raw, and every nerve on overdrive due to his post coital state. Blondie came with a grunt, bucking up a few more times before letting his dick slid out of Hinata and pulling off the condom, tossing it off the bed, and likely into a trashcan Hinata couldn’t see.

          After finding a shirt, they didn’t know whose, they cleaned themselves off and Hinata rolled off the other male, pulling blankets around him and ignoring the little complaints Blondie was giving him because he was a blanket hog.

         Oh well.

* * *

 

          _Holy fucking shit_. Hinata peeked one eye open and then squeezed it shut, wondering how he didn’t wake up in the middle of the night in order to rush to the bathroom and throw up everything he ever had in his _life_. Groaning, the ginger slowly moved his hands and pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes.

          “Feel like shit too?” Eyes snapped open at the new voice, and Hinata winced at the onslaught of light. It wasn’t much, the room seemed to have fairly good blackout curtains, but it was brighter than darkness, and that was enough to make his head pound. In front of him however, was a grimacing blond male. He seemed to be bare naked, and piece by piece Hianta recalled the previous night, his face slowly turning red. He heard chuckling, soft and barely audible because luckily Blondie knew they were both hungover as fuck, and felt the bedsheets shift as Hinata felt cold air on his skin. Bare skin. _Jesus Fuck_. “I wouldn’t move, Cutie. I’ll bring some water and pain killers and…coffee. Fuck yeah coffee.” Hinata watched with half lidded eyes as this stranger, that he slept with (wow), pulled on pants and slid out the door, closing it softly behind him.

          A handful of minutes later, Blondie came back with water and coffee for both of them and Hinata sat up so he could receive the pill and the water—downing the clear and tasteless liquid from the heavens—before accepting the hot mug of coffee. “Um…about last night…” he shifted, his ass not really agreeing with the movement.

          Blondie just hummed and sat on the edge of the bed, dark brown eyes flicking over to Hinata every now and then, “It was nice. You’re cute even when I’m sober, so that’s good.” There was a choking sound from the ginger, and Hinata looked up with large honey-amber eyes, “Did you drive to the bar?” Hinata nodded slowly, a frown on his face, “I’ll walk you back there in a little bit, okay?” He nodded again, a thankful smile on his face. He was just about to say something when Blondie’s door opened suddenly.

          “Hey, Kuroo I need to ask you—Shouyo?” Hinata looked up and almost dropped his mug of coffee upon seeing the intruder.

          “Kenma?” He looked at the man sitting on the edge of the bed, “Kuroo? You mean? I just.” Biting his lip, Hinata turned beat red, knuckles white against the coffee mug.

          “Shouyo? As in Hinata Shouyo?” Hinata nodded slowly, not daring to look up. Kuroo. Nekoma’s Kuroo. The captain from years ago, the captain of the rival team that he thought was so damn attractive so many years ago. _He drunkenly had sex with him oh my god Hinata you are an idiot!_ “You got taller. And cuter.”

          Honey eyes snapped up to meet his, glancing to Kenma’s still shocked face at seeing one of his closer friends sitting naked in his childhood friend’s bed. “You turned into a blond.” He was met with silence, “Um…I think I wanna go home now.”

* * *

 

          They did end up going out. After Kuroo—not Blondie—insisted that he walk Hinata back to the bar to make sure he got there okay, he stole the ginger’s phone and put in his number, telling the boy to text him as soon as he got home as well. On the way there, Kuroo filled the awkward silence with what to do about Hinata’s sore back; hot bath, not a lot of walking, a few pain killers if it really hurt, and maybe ask Kageyama to massage him (he was not going to do that no way). When they reached Hinata’s car, Kuroo stooped down and kissed him with none of the heat from last night.

          “We should do that sober sometime, okay?” there was that smug grin, but instead of smacking it off him(with his lips of all things) Hinata just blushed and mumbled something he didn’t even understand, ignoring Kuroo’s laughter and shout to text him when he got home.

          He did text him, dead set on never texting—or seeing—Kuroo ever again. But for some reason he found himself texting the other boy throughout the weekend and into the school week. It was never about what had happened, he was just someone who Hinata could rant to completely and not have to listen to his bitching in return. Kuroo lead a relatively stress free life. He was an assistant volleyball coach for middle schoolers, and to counter act Hinata’s terrible stories about college, he would text the ginger cute things that happened during practice that day, or something silly that happened while prepping for practice. It always made Hinata’s day a little brighter, and he always made sure to thank Kuroo for the pick-me-up.

          About a month after the _Incident_ —as Hinata referred to it as—he and Kuroo met up for coffee and talked for hours. After that, it became a regular thing to see each other for drinks at the bar (never got as wasted as the first time) or at the café at least once every two weeks. And slowly that turned into impromptu movie dates and grabbing dinner and since Hinata was already so close to Kuroo’s apartment, why didn’t he just stay over?

          Before he knew it, Hinata wasn’t afraid to lean up and kiss the taller blond, and smiling as he did so. “I have class in the morning, so I _have_ to go back.” He pecked at Kuroo’s lips again, laughing when he felt the other pull him closer, “You can come stay with me if you really want to, you big asshole child.” When he got a grin in response, Hinata tossed him the keys and rolled his eyes, a smile on his face.


	2. Dont Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part one of the series of drabbles i wanna write based off kurokenhina/kuroken/kurohina/kenhina and songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> technically there should have been a freaking 6k smut on here too but i lost it when my laptop didnt back it up so. u get this shitty thing instead.

**#fluff #kurohina babes #college au? #fucking just assume everything is college au okay b/c most times it is**  

Don’t Stop (Color on the Walls)

 

“Shouyo, don’t you have a paper due on Tuesday?” Kuroo flopped on the couch next to him, and Hinata looked up to stare at the constant bed head the other always had to have, and sighed.

 

“I’m pretending I do not, so shut up Kuroo and let me procrastinate in peace,” his foot was poked and he bit down on his smile, frowning instead, “Kuroo, I’m serious, I’m doing stuff, lemme alone.”

 

There was silence for a while, only the sound of Hinata clicking on various things filling the quiet air. Then Kuroo started to hum. It was a low and soothing hum, just background noise, but soon it turned into humming _and_ feet tapping. Which unnerved him a little bit.

 

“Hinata look up a song for me.” Sputtering, Hinata snorted.

 

“What? No, you’re a big boy, look it up yourself.” His eyes were trained on the computer screen though he would be blind if he didn’t notice Kuroo pouting in front of him. After a full minute of pouting silence, Hinata heaved a sigh and gave up on thought of peacefully procrastinating his work. When Kuroo was around, there was no such thing as peaceful (though he wasn’t a peaceful person either. Kuroo just liked to drag him into things he really didn’t want to do at the start, but Hinata knew Kuroo would never force him into anything).

 

“Score!” Kuroo snatched the computer from him, his long fingers dancing on the keyboard as they looked up song after song until the perfect one was found. A whistle filled the air and Hinata looked up as his boyfriend rose to his feet, “Dance with me, Sho. It’ll help time fly by faster.”

 

Taking Kuroo’s outstretched hand, Hinata felt himself be yanked up as the vocals started and the two of them danced around the room.

 

I said don't stop, don't stop, don't stop

Talkin' to me

Stop, don't stop, don't stop

Giving me things

 

They weren’t always on beat, but the swinging around the room and Kuroo placing his hands on Hinata’s hips so they could move fluidly like Kuroo’s did, was fun and before Hinata knew it, he was laughing along with his boyfriend, breath heaving as the song restarted.

“Kuroo…” he was silenced with a swift kiss and a cheeky grin.

 

“Come on, Sho. You weren’t doing anything. Dance with me some more, you love it.”

 

One two three close your eyes and count to four

I'm gonna (I'd like) to hide behind my bedroom door

Crayons on walls I'll color on them all

I'll draw until I've broken every law

 

Hinata sang along with the bits he remembered from before, swinging his hips in time with Kuroo’s hands guiding them, often times sliding away from the other to dance around the room, arms swinging wildly and out of tune before Kuroo caught him and put him back on the beat once more. Their laughter filled the apartment, just a bit softer than the music that sounded around them.

 

As the song repeated for the third time, Kuroo tore away from Hinata to pause the audio and turned back to press several little kisses along the smaller boy’s face, “You’re so adorable, I can’t stand it sometimes.”

 

“Then sit down?” Hinata grinned at Kuroo’s widened eyes and curled his hands into the other’s shirt, surging forward to press a slow kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, “Thanks for making me pass time with you.

 

“Anytime, babe.”

 


End file.
